


Sacrifice

by thescarletwitchh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletwitchh/pseuds/thescarletwitchh
Summary: Tony has to sacrifice himself so that his son can have the life he always wanted his son to have.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.

 

_ The wind was whistling between them, their standing on the ledge of the soul stone was James Rhodes and Tony Stark, the decision they have to come to has been something they both dreaded since they found out about it, but it was inevitable.  _

 

The red skull’s words were spinning in both their minds as they tried to make the hardest decision of their lives, but they both did eventually. Tony took rhodey’s hands and started walking towards the ledge, once rhodey realised what tony was planning on doing he turned into stone. “No. No i can’t tony NO” rhodey said his voice quivering. This was his best friend in the whole world he can’t just- no he can’t. he won’t. 

 

“Rhodey please, please my son, this is all for my son he deserves to have a life, he deserves to have a great one, and if i must sacrifice something important to me it’ll have to be the dream of raising my own child”Tony said tears rolling down his face, but it was going to be okay because his best friend in the whole universe was going to help raise his child. 

 

“Tony your son deserves to have a father, there for him every step of the way, unlike your father, this has always been what you wanted deep down”- “and this is why if i sacrifice it….it might bring the world peace” Tony was trying to keep it together but that was too late. “Rhodey i can’t live with myself if i…..if i  _ kill you” _ Tony whispered desperation clear in his voice. Rhodey took tony’s hands and put it on his own arm firmly “And i can’t live with the knowledge that you could’ve been there for your own son, but i stopped that from happening. Come on tones you can do it, for pepper, for your son, for me. I’ve always wanted to be a uncle and now i will be except i’ll just be looking down at you from heaven” Rhodey laughed lightly, but pain was evident in his voice “I love you rhodey” Tony was shaking at this point. Rhodey grabbed tony’s face gently “I love you too, tones”. 

 

Tony closes his eyes, he couldn’t watch what he was about to do he couldn’t. He took a deep breath in. “ You’d make a better father” Tony said before quickly switching places and throwing himself off of  the ledge, the last thing he could hear was Rhodey’s scream, he closed his eyes one last time,that was it. 


End file.
